A LOVE THAT NEVER DIES
by yorkielover999
Summary: this is my first fanfic so reviews would be great,the real story of mary poppins and bert alfred,yeah i'm not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A LOVE THAT NEVER DIES**

A young mary poppins was walking along the park when she happened to eye a very lovely drawing of a land made of candy(mostly gingerbread witch happened to be her favorite.) and decided to try and find the an hour of searching she finally decided to go back and take a she was going back she stumbled upon a boy just about her age,her being very curious about the boy she decided to introduce herself."Hello." she said with a smile the boy noticed and turned around to see who was behind him,he examined her just before he could respond,she was in a lavender dress with her hair tied in a ponytail with a bow matching the color of her dress."hello." said the boy,"Are you the one that drew this?" she said pointing to the painting "Yep I got the idea after me younger brother,james,oh where are me manners I'm Herbert Alfred but you could call me bert" "Oh ok,said mary, I'm mary poppins but you could call me mary"."I wish I could go in there." Bert said while staring at his drawing ."Maybe you could." She said having a bigger somewhat creepy smile "What are you talking about people can't just jump into paintings it's impossible." "Anything can happen." She said turning away from him for a moment "oh sorry I hear my uncle calling me au revoir bert." She said before she started to walk away from the park. "bye." He said before she closed the door to her uncle's house. Then he decided to go back to his parents house humming an certain old sweeper's tune that his dad taught him.

Yeah that was the first chapter of this i don't know how to make this into chapters but i'll figure it out byez-zelda


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A few years later when the newly 14 year old mary poppins spots bert in the park once again she sees him as a one man band this time and just as he finshes she walks over to him."Hello bert." Says mary "I know that' tone a voice anywhere! Mary poppins just as I suspected."bert says with broad grin on his face."Haven't seen you here in while." Mary is somehow disspointed at the thought that they seen eachother in 5 years,she was even surprised at how long it's been."Well a few weeks after we met my uncle albert told me I had to this academy for my special powers for 5 years and."wait a sec,said bert,what powers?""oh no! I forgot to tell you,well when I was about 5 or so uncle albert said I had special gifts like talking to animals,leavatating things,flying, she said that I had to learn to master my powers for good,so he sent me to the academy." "I can't belive me." Said bert "show you what?" said mary "just a demonstration." "bert,said mary,do you still have that picture you drew 5 years ago?" while she doubted he still had it but she was delightfully surprised when he got it out of his sketchbook."Yup it's right here' I keep almost all me drawings in here.""Alright set it on ground,"she said and following her rules sets it on the ground."now take my hand." Of course he has no idea whatsoever whats going to happen when they jump into the painting with strangely no one watching

So yeah that's the second chapter and it took me a LONG time to write so hopefully the next one will come probably before Christmas .So yeah gotta go bye ~ ZELDA


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A puff of chalk appeared and disappeared rubbing chalk off their clothes they then realized that their clothes had changed and stared at each other in awe .Mary was wearing a pale pink silk dress with polka dots, and Bert was wearing a purple tux also with polka dots .After they stopped gawking at each other they turned to see where they were and to their surprise in Bert's chalk drawing."This is fantastic!" Bert said still staring and thinking about how they got here but it didn't take much thinking because soon Mary found an iron table and chairs with gingerbread and tea so they decided to have lunch. After lunch they decided to take a stroll and ended up discovering new things in the picture."I never noticed this in the picture before." Said Mary looking at the beautiful butterflies about a few feet away. "Me either, said Bert, But my mom said that a person must look past the end of his nose to find out what really lies there." Suddenly it started to rain and the colors started to fade so Mary grabbed her umbrella and soon they were back in the real world."Well I better get back." said Bert. But feeling generous Mary said "Well you could come with me to my Uncle Albert's house to wait out the storm." "Thank you Mary, said Bert, I think I'll take you up on that offer." So even though they were soaked it didn't dampen their sprits as they walked through the cobblestone streets to Uncle Albert's place.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

So they ran to uncle Albert's as quickly as they could soaked, when they went inside they took off their coats and hats and Mary called Uncle Albert and he finally answered."Hello Mary my dear oh why are you soaking wet ?,oh never mind who's this?, now staring at Bert "I'm Bert Alfred." "Well then I'm her uncle well Mary I'm gonna put your coat up in the coat room.".Mary went into the kitchen and brought out 2 cups of tea."Your uncle seems very nice." Said Bert picking up the tea cup ."Yes he is, she said fondly as she looks over at a picture of her mother, and her siblings older brother Erik, and younger sister Matilda."Um Mary? He said softly, "Yes Bert?"."Who are they In the picture?" "Well my mother who died a few years ago when I was a child, my brother Erik who lives in Paris, and my younger sister Matilda."."Mary if it isn't too much too ask how did your Mum die?"

YES CLIFFERHANGER I KNOW BUT IT WILL BE CONTINUED SOON AND HER BROTHER ERIK I SOMEHOW FELT A CONNETION TO PHANTOM AND MARY POPPINS AND I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT MORE NEXT TIME -ZELDA


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mary was pretty surprised and pondered for a moment she of course didn't want Bert to think she kept secrets from him but then again she didn't really know exactly how her mother died.

"I don't really know." She said trying to hold back tears at the rememberance of her mother

"What do you mean?"Bert asked being genrally confused

"Well when she died when I was 5 and Maltilda was just born it looks like she committed suicide it was hard for me and my sister since my older brother Erik ran away when he was 12,but I had a feeling that wasn't the case."

Then there was silence Bert didn't know what to think or say and Mary still facing the picture was at a loss for words too. But since they didn't know what to say they decided to check on uncle Albert .When they got to his room he was already asleep God knows why so after realizing that it was late they decided to go to sleep too. The next morning the rain had stopped and sunshine poured into the kitchen while Uncle Albert was already baking some biscuits for breakfast.

Mary walked into the kitchen out of her bedroom and Bert soon joined them. They sat at the table and ate their biscuits.

"Mary ya know you didn't have to tell me about about your mum if you didn't want to." Said Bert trying to break the awkwardness from last night

"Well Bert I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later and thank you." Mary said

Just then Mary's Black cat ,Cosette, came into the room

"Good morning Cosette." Mary said petting her

"meow" said Cosette

"Oh please it's fine outside don't be such a drama cat." Said Mary

"Wait you can understand animals?" Bert asked

"Yes you just have to listen to them closely but for me I guess I was since I was born any more questions?"

"No" Bert said

"Oh Mary it seems you have a letter from the Paris opera house from your brother surprisingly." Uncle Albert said as he handed her the letter with Erik's signature red wax skull on it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Ok well that was probably the longest chapter I've written and cosette the black cat I named after Cosette in les miz why do I always reference other musicals anyways I hoped you all liked this chapter and I shall update soon byeZ -ZELDA


End file.
